Just So You Know
by katieeeho
Summary: "Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. Thought you should know, I tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to." Skye's many adventures OTG to spend time with Lucas. Slighty AU. Rated M.
1. Prologue

This story is named after the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. The song perfectly reflects the feelings Skye has for Lucas, knowing she shouldn't but she can't help herself. I suggest you listen.

This chapter is a prologue for what the story will be about, mainly oneshots of Skye going OTG to see Lucas. Some of the chapters will mention or build off of things mentioned in this chapter, that's why I wrote it. There is a cliffhanger - (one word or two?) at the end of this chapter and things will gradually be explained throughout the story. Sounds crazy, but trust me, it'll make sense eventually.  
>Enjoy :)<p>

**Things I own:** a shitload of quarters. Fuck laundry. **Things I don't own:** Terra Nova

* * *

><p>Skye's eyes snapped open; a cold sweat covered her entire body. She reached to move pieces of hair stuck on her sweaty forehead but her arms and hands were shaking uncontrollably. This happened almost every night since Hope Plaza had been destroyed six weeks ago. Since she shot him. Skye would dream about him, sometimes horrible, painful dreams; other times, lovely, even sensual dreams. It's like her mind was playing tricks on her.<p>

She looked over at her clock. 4:30 am. Once Skye was awoken by one of these dreams, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. After giving her body some time to relax, she finally got up to hop in the shower. For some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head. _Is he alive? Is he hurt? Did I kill him? Where is he? Is he suffering? Or is he planning his revenge?_ Every day was like this. Skye thought about him constantly and today was no different. In the shower, eating her breakfast, the walk to the infirmary, stocking up inventory; her mind was filled with nonstop thoughts and question about Lucas Taylor.

Her morning was relatively boring, but she was excited to hang out with her friends later that afternoon. Skye hadn't seen her friends much since everything had happened; especially after they found out she was the traitor. They understood her reasons for what she did, but trusting her again was going to be hard. Her friendships were slowly making progress, but that's all she could hope for.

A small smile crept onto Skye's lips as she walked back home. The home she now shared with her mother, who was getting better day by day. Yes, she was sad her friends didn't trust her and that Commander Taylor could still barely look at her, but she didn't regret her decision. Not at all.

She was just getting to her house when she saw something in front of her door. _Are those flowers?_ she thought, as she made her way to them. She was right. A colorful bouquet of the most gorgeous wild flowers sat on her front step. Skye picked them up and held them to her face and inhaled, bringing the wonderful smell into her lungs and throughout her body. She didn't know who would be able to afford such rare flowers, especially since Terra Nova was still being rebuilt.

"Are those for me?" asked her mother, who was now leaning against the door frame, using it for support.

"Hey. Umm, I don't know, I just got home. They were on the front step. They're beautiful."

"Well look inside whatever they came in." her mother gestured with her hands. "There might be a note or card."

Skye crouched down to look for some hint as to who the sender could be. Almost immediately she felt her heart drop to her stomach as she realized what the flowers came in. A bucket.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always nice. Lemme know what you think, what you like and don't like, or if you see any errors. No bad feelings.<p> 


	2. Dominance

I didn't know how much balls it took to acutally submit something until I did it. So this is the first oneshot of Skye and Lucas. Each chapter will have some type of answer to questions I know you guys probably have, like what happened after she found the bucket? How do they communicate? How did he survive the gunshot wounds? Shit like that. Don't trip chocolate chip, your questions will be answered. Thanks again for your reviews or just even reading!

**Things I own**: a new apreciate for summer. 50 degrees and rain here in SF. **Things I don't own:** Terra Nova

* * *

><p>She was early, she was always early. Skye sat crisscrossed at the bottom of Snakehead Falls. It was the spot they always met at, their spot. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, sunny and hot. Definitely one of the hottest days of the year so far. Skye laid back, letting the smooth rocks warm her back and the sun warm her chest. She closed her eyes, still not believing all this was actually happening. While she waited for Lucas, she always spent her time thinking about him.<p>

They had been meeting for about four months now. And even if it had only been a short time, it felt like they'd been together for years. And even though they only communicated when they met, it felt like they talked every day. Lucas still had guys on the inside giving him and the Sixers intel. He basically knew everything Skye was up to, and she knew nothing about his daily life. Yet, somehow that's what drew her to him. His mysteriousness, his protectiveness, his cockiness, all things she hated in men before she met Lucas.

They only met on weekends. Saturday or Sunday, sometimes even both days. Although Skye wished for more time, she knew this was the way it had to be. She had her internship at the infirmary during the week, and taking care of her mom was almost like a full time job in itself. On the weekends, Skye's mother spent the night at the infirmary with Dr. Shannon and Malcolm, who ran tests and kept her for observations. Lucas was also busy with God knows what during the week. So Saturday and Sunday were their special time.

Lucas kept with the flowers to let her know what day and time to meet. Red flowers stood for Saturday and white flowers were for Sunday. The number of flowers represented the time of day. They never met at night, Lucas made sure of that.

"_It's too dangerous for you, Bucket. Between slashers, raptors, and the guards, it's too risky. And I can't risk losing you."_

It was times like those she saw Lucas for who he really was. Under this psychotic, controlling shell was a kind hearted soul. Skye wished more people could see it. Everyone always wondered who was sending her flowers every week. Even though she expected them, her heart still melted every time she saw the small bouquet on her doorstep in a little metal bucket. Who, when, and how Lucas got someone to do it, she'll never know. He was a genius, both mathematically and romantically.

She was torn between him and the colony, feeling like she had betrayed Commander Taylor and all the people she loved. Loving and making love to the person who set out to destroy her home, her second chance. And yet, she never missed a meeting. She felt drawn to him, like magnet. How could something feel so good but be so bad? At some point during the months, the little voice in the back of her mind telling her not to go slowly disappeared.

Skye took a deep breath in, still lying on the warm rocks. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Lucas walk up and lay down next to her. He couldn't help but just stare at her. Even her profile with her eyes closed was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Boo." he said with his head turned to her. Skye jumped a little bit, still not realizing he was next to her. She stretched out her arms above her head.

"Mmmm, hey." she said lazily. "I didn't hear you come up." As she finished her sentence, she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. God, she was gorgeous.

"Thinking again? What about?" Lucas asked as he took his arm to pull her in. Skye put her head on Lucas' chest and her hand just above his above his belly button. She could feel his rock hard abs through his shirt and she could already feel herself getting hot.

"You know, the usual. Me," she took her hand off of his stomach to point to herself and then to point to Lucas. "And you." she replaced her hand as fast as she could. He couldn't be any happier, missing the warmth from her touch.

Wanting more of her, he grabbed her at the waist and pulled her on top of him. He put her into the huge bear hug. Skye took this opportunity to kiss his neck. She sucked at the back of his ear, making him hiss and grind up into her.

Skye realized she was finally in the dominant position, one she had never been in with him before. Knowing she had the power gave her an extra boost of confidence she never had. Skye sat up to straddle him. She hooked her hands behind his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. She could see the desire building in his eyes. She put her forehead to his, just like he does to her. He leaned up to try and kiss her but she instead went straight for his ear. Skye couldn't see his face, but she knew he was disappointed. _Oh, don't you worry,_ she thought. That's when she started to roll her hips, making Lucas whimper.

"Mmhhmmm," she whispered in his ear. "It was such a long seven days without you. All I could think about was you inside me." Skye could feel his hardest swell up. His hands shot up to cup her ass, pushing her down into him harder.

"B-bucket." he groaned. She could see him losing it. She placed kisses down his neck, chest and stomach until she was down to his legs. She then took both boots off, undid his belt, and pulled down his pants. By the time she looked up, Lucas had already taken his jacket and shirt off. His chest was frantically moving up and down, his eyes the purest jade she'd ever seen.

She climbed back on top of him, straddling him once more. She returned to the previous position at his ear, he returned his hands to her ass.

"Tell me how bad you want it." she said. Skye felt his muscles tense under her. His hands then shot up to her face, pulling it to meet his. He knew what she wanted. He wasn't going to beg, that was for damn sure.

Skye, never backing down, accepted the challenge. She sat back up, and slowly unbuttoned just the first three buttons of her blouse, revealing that she had no bra on. She leaned forward again, capturing his ear between her teeth.

"I have no panties on either, I'm all wet down there." she said with new found confidence she never knew she had. "Tell me what you want." Skye started to roll her hips again, sucking on the tender spot just below his scars. Lucas nearly lost it.

"Damn it." he cursed. He knew he lost, but he couldn't control it. "Fuck, Bucket, please. I need you. Please."

There was a huge grin on Skye's face. And with that, Lucas wasted no time flipping them over. In one swift motion, her shorts and flip flops were off. He couldn't be bothered with those little buttons so he took both sides of her blouse and ripped it open. Skye knew she should be mad, but seeing him like this only made her desire for him grow. His lips went to hers, sucking, licking, biting. His hands went to cup her breast. He wanted her, and he wanted all of her. Lucas pushed his boxers down and positioned himself against her. He used all his might to thrust all the way into Skye in one fluid motion. His head went back to her lips and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. They both never felt anything better than this.

Lucas always took his time with her, tending to her needs and wants. Making sure everything was perfect for her. Skye was the only person in the world he cared about. She brought out feelings and emotions he never knew he had. She always challenged him, as well as herself when they were together. No one had ever showed affection towards Skye like Lucas had, not even Josh. It was never a dull moment between these two, whether it was just talking or fucking. That's what kept them coming back to each other.

Skye broke the kiss, she could feel herself getting closer with each thrust. She dug her nails into Lucas' back, silently telling him.

"Lu-lu-lucas, I'm, you're. Fuck. Ah." Skye coherently spluttered words out, too lost in her pleasure to talk.

"I know Bucket, me too." Lucas answered, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. He pulled her face directly in front of his, needing to see her face as her orgasm controlled her body. He loved looking at her at these moments of complete and udder pleasure.

"Oh, God. Ohhh." she screamed. And not far after that did Lucas come, spilling himself inside of her.

They laid there until their breathing returned to normal. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies. Skye snuggled up next to Lucas, just like they had been before. They both needed each other's company. They were savoring it, knowing for the next week, they would have to make do without one another. They must have laid there for thirty minutes before anyone moved.

"It's getting late." Lucas said. Skye looked up at him, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her boldness earlier.

"Yeah, it is." she said as she sat up and gathered her clothes. Lucas was lacing his boots as Skye pulled up her shorts and slipped into her flip flops. She picked up her blouse, which was almost in two pieces. "Uhmm" she said to him, holding up what used to be her shirt.

"Oh shit, sorry about that." he said with a chuckle. "Here, take mine." Lucas handed her his shirt and she slipped it over her head.

"Thanks." Skye said with her eyes on the ground.

"You know," Lucas started, "I wouldn't mind seeing that side of you every so often. I kinda enjoyed it." A soft smile appeared on Skye's face. Lucas winked and then pulled her into a hug. They both never wanted to let go.

"I, uh, I missed you, you know." Skye said eyes still on the ground. Lucas brought his finger to her chin and tilted her head so his eyes met hers. He could tell she was begging to know if he missed her too.

"You don't even have to ask, Bucket. I always miss you when you're gone." And it was the truth. He loved coming to see her; it was the highlight of his week. But he hated seeing how hurt she was when they had to separate. They both didn't want to leave, but they knew they had to. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, his stubble tickling her face.

"See you soon."

And like that he was off. Skye watched him until he disappeared from sight, bringing her hand up to the cheek he kissed. She then quietly snuck back into Terra Nova. After picking her mom up from the infirmary, she went home to eat and go to bed. Every night that week, she slept with his shirt on.

* * *

><p>I reread that like 80 times. I hope there's no mistakes but let me know if you do catch one. Reviews are always nice ;)<p> 


	3. Comparisons

Thank you again for the reviews. It's always nice to see all these emails about reviews and favorite author and/or story alerts. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I just started school again last week (BOO!) and I went to the NFC championship game last night and watched the 49ers blow it (DOUBLE BOO!) so I've been in a bit of a funk. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Things I own: $300 worth of books I don't give a shit about. Thanks a lot school. Things I don't own: Terra Nova**

* * *

><p>Skye was exhausted. Not only did she work a double shift at the infirmary the day before, but she was up all night taking care of her mom, who had been throwing up nonstop. Today, however, she was meeting Lucas and nothing would get in the way of that. He had been really busy with his work, so they hadn't seen each other in two weeks. It has been the longest they've been away from each other since their first meeting.<p>

Her mother had been getting worse the past couple of days. Along with her usual headaches and fatigue came vomiting, loss of memory, and dizziness. Skye was up early to bring her mom to the infirmary so Dr. Shannon could address some of these new symptoms.

After dropping her mom off, Skye went home to freshen up. Yes, Lucas loved her the way she was, flaws and all, but she loved looking nice for him. The looks he gave her made her melt. She knew meeting him and following her heart was the right thing to do, despite their situation. A few weeks ago, Skye had realized she was in love with Lucas, and her loyalty was with him. But that didn't stop her from being torn and confused about her loyalty with Terra Nova, especially with her loved ones and Commander Taylor.

A couple of days ago, she received a single red flower, meaning they were meeting at one. At around 11:30, she left her house, giving herself plenty of time in case she ran into trouble sneaking out. Skye always took the same path behind houses, trying to avoid as many people as possible. She was unlucky this time, bumping into the one person she didn't want to see.

"Skye. Hey. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Shit. It was Josh. She didn't think off a plan in case someone had asked her something like this. "Hey. Uhhmm, I was off to, uh, the market. Yeah, the market… to pick up some, uh, fruit for my mom. She hasn't been doing too well lately." Skye answered, hoping she sounded convincing enough.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know." He raised his hand to rub her arm. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, or you know, just be with."

"No, I'm okay. I just would really rather be alone." Ew. Skye hated when he got all lovey dovey with her. Before Josh could even answer, she walked away. After Kara had died, he directed all his love and attention her way. At first, she really liked it, but after Lucas had sent her that first bouquet of flowers, she couldn't help but be turned off by Josh. Lucas just did everything 100 times better than Josh ever could.

The coast was finally clear for Skye to sneak off and hike to Snakehead Falls, which was about forty minutes away. When she arrived, she was early, like every time she met him. She couldn't help but think about Josh and his comparison to Lucas, if she could even call it that. Skye felt herself drifting off whenever Josh would talk, never interested in what he had to say. Anything Lucas said was intriguing and never boring. Her and Josh always disagreed on topics and she found herself arguing with him a lot, sometimes even on purpose. Lucas and Skye rarely fought.

Lucas had this energy about him that she was drawn to. The first time she received the flowers, she was scared shitless. She knew he had been watching her this whole time, knowing exactly what she was doing day to day. But for some reason, she had to find him. That day, Skye left Terra Nova in search of Lucas, and she found him at Snakehead Falls. She didn't know how he would react, if he would yell, cuss, or even try to kill her. Instead, he did the weirdest thing. He sat her down and asked her to explain why she shot him. They didn't even argue. They just talked, for hours. Everything was laid on the table. They laughed and cried, and only yelled a little. He understood why she had to shoot him and she understood why his work was so important to him, even if they both thought it wasn't right. From that day on, they knew everything had changed for them, and they would never be able to stay apart from each other. That's what brought them back every time, understanding each other and yet being on completely different paths.

Lucas walked up and saw Skye lying under a nearby tree, beautiful as always. He was a different person when he was with her. He forgot about everything, his mother, his father, his work, and everything was about her. He felt emotion and love for the first time since his mom died, things he never thought he'd feel again. It felt good that she saw past everything he had done and loved him for who he was. He was so lucky to have found her.

"Lucas." she said when she saw him approach. She sat up as he crotched down next to her. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed his lips.

"Hey Bucket. Always have to beat me here huh?" he said. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Well, you know that I leave early in case I run into any problems sneaking out. You never have to worry about that." Skye answered, purposely leaving out her encounter with Josh.

"Oh, really?" Lucas said, raising an eyebrow, "What about hiking through an uncivilized jungle full of dinosaurs and wild animals?"

"Well, excuseeee me. I thought the genius Dr. Taylor could handle those minimal problems." she teased. She could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Are you trying to making fun of me?" Lucas said, inching closer to her face with his.

She slowly laid down and Lucas followed suit. He wasted no time in kissing her, hungry for her lips. She kissed him back, pulling her arms up to lock behind his neck. Lucas put his elbows on the ground for support as he cupped her breast, teasing her nipples. She immediately moaned into his mouth, leaning towards his hands.

This time, there was no staring into his eyes or gently stroking her cheek. No love making, they needed each other's bodies, they needed this sex. Every once in a while, they just fucked. They were in love with each other, no question about that, but sometimes their bodies just took control.

He broke the kiss to sit on his knees and pull her up to remove her shirt. Skye needed his lips and immediately started kissing him again. She played with the bottom of his shirt before putting her hands under his shirt to rub his abs. Needing to feel his skin on hers, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second, before returning to kissing her as he gently laid her back down.

Skye was about to burst. She craved for him inside of her. Her hands went to unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. She wrapped her fingers around him and started stroking him, first slowly and then faster.

"Mhhhmm, Bucket." he hissed into her mouth, "That feels so fucking good." She pumped faster and faster. His kisses were frantic and messy.

Lucas then stopped her and his kisses, knowing his release was soon. He took this opportunity to unbutton her cargo pants and take them off, panties and all. She pushed down his boxers, freeing his erection like a jack in the box. He positioned himself in front of her and pushed into her slowly, building up heat. Skye sucked in a quick breath, feeling every inch of him. Lucas took himself almost completely out before he thrust himself back in, this time harder. Skye let out a cry of pleasure. Lucas' lips found her neck. She bucked her hips with the rhythm of his. Her legs then wrapped around his waist, giving him extra leverage to hit her sweet spot.

"Oh, God. Oh my God." Skye screamed as the orgasm swept her.

As Skye began to still herself, Lucas pulled out and gently flipped her over. He laid open mouth kisses down her neck and back before slowly entering her again. Picking up his speed, he began nearly slamming into Skye, making her whimper under him. He could feel himself getting close. Wanting to fill her with another orgasm, he moved his hand down to rub her clit. That sent Skye over the edge. Lucas was not far after her, digging his fingers into her hips as he came.

Skye collapsed on the floor, exhausted from the lack of sleep and the fantastic orgasms that controlled her entire body. Lucas pulled himself out of Skye and laid next to her, pulling her into his arms. He too was exhausted and sweaty. Her breathing slowed to a steady pace, and not long after was he sound asleep as well.

Skye woke up almost two hours later. She loved sleeping in his arms. It was the most peaceful sleep she's had since her dad died. She looked at her watch, upset that she would have to leave soon. Skye promised her mom she would visit her before dark. She looked at Lucas, who still had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

"Lucas." No response. She gently shook him with her free hand. "Lucas, wake up."

He moved slightly and opened his eyes. He loved that she was the first thing he saw when he woke up.

"Mmhhmm." Lucas stretched. "How long have we been out?" he asked, sleep taking over his voice.

"Almost two hours, I have to go."

This surprised Lucas. He was the one who usually told her it was getting late or he had to go. He let go of her so they both could put their clothes back on. She was tying her knotted hair back into a pony tail when he asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

It took a while for Skye to answer. "I'm not purposely trying to leave." she said, "It's just, my mom's been getting a lot worse and…" she could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them out. "I promised I'd visit her before dark. I think she might have to be in the infirmary full time again."

Lucas could tell how upset she was and immediately regretted asking her. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on top of her head. "I'm sure she'll pull through. Dr. Shannon is one hell of a doctor and Malcolm is damn smart. Shit, he rebuilt the portal terminus and even the _genius Dr. Taylor_ couldn't do that." he said. A soft laugh came from Skye. He let go of her to cup her face and bring it up to his. "Everything will be fine, Bucket. She's made it this far, she's a fighter. Don't forget that." He kissed her cheek. "See you soon." By the time she could look up, he was already walking away.

It took Skye a while to sneak back into Terra Nova, shower, and get ready, but she made it just in time to see her mom. She looked weak and a lot worse than she had a couple days ago. Skye didn't cry though, she remembered what Lucas had said. She didn't know how he was the only person who could make her feel better in such horrible situations. It's like he knew exactly what to say. So Skye did exactly that. She told her mom that she'll pull through because she's a fighter. It was the perfect thing to say.


End file.
